Retrouve moi
by Eleryn'Lys
Summary: Retour en ville après 4 ans de silence. Amélia doit ré-apprendre à vivre après un traumatisme. Elle revient donc dans le seul endroit où elle à aimé vivre, Sweet Amorie. Comment réagiront ses anciens amis face à ce retour que plus personne n'attendais et surtout, lui, lui pardonnera t-il? (OC x Castiel) Histoire également présente sur Wattpad
1. Prologue

Il y a quatre ans, elle partait vivre en Amérique pour un an avec ses parents. Après ça, elle devait revenir retrouver ses amies et celui qu'elle aimait. L'histoire ce serait finis ainsi, tout le monde aurait été heureux. Seulement, elle n'est jamais revenue. Personne n'eus de ses nouvelles, c'était comme si sans crier gare elle avait cessé d'existé.


	2. Chapter 1 Broken

Amélia Williams, ce nom sonnait en écho dans sa tête. C'était le sien, pourtant il lui était comme étranger. L'avait-on déjà appelé ainsi ? Bien sûr que oui. Elle fixé le miroir devant lequel elle se tenait. Et s'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas ? S'ils la haïssaient même ? Était-elle assez forte ?

Prise d'une pulsion soudaine elle frappa le miroir de son poing. Celui-ci se cassa sous le coup et des petits morceaux tombèrent. Voilà il était brisé... Comme elle.

Elle soupira et sortit de la salle de bain, sa serviette toujours enrouler autour de sa taille. Ses longs cheveux ébène pendaient tristement dans son dos, elle les sécha en les brossant. Elle prit ensuite une tenue au hasard et s'habilla rapidement. La jeune fille jetât un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle était dans les temps. Elle enfila ses chaussures, repassa par la salle de bain sans se soucier de marcher sur les bouts de verres et fixa son reflet fendu une dernière.

_\- Comment pourraient-ils me reconnaître, je ne me reconnais plus moi-même, dit-elle à la glace._

Sur ces mots elle attrapa sa valise, sa veste et quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Vingt minutes de taxis plus tard elle arrivait devant l'université « Anteros » de Sweet Amorie.

\- _Tout va bien se passer,_ se répétait-elle.

Malgré le stress une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps fit place dans sa poitrine, l'impatience.

\- _A..Amélia ?.._

La brunette fit volte-face à l'entente de son nom. Devant elle se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme de son âge, ses cheveux coupés en un carrée dégradé d'un blond presque blanc voltaient porté par le vent et ses yeux noisette mordorés fixaient notre héroïne avec incompréhension.

_\- Rosalya,_ souffla-t-elle doucement  
\- _Tu... C'est vraiment toi ?_

La jeune femme se rapprocha de la brune et Amélia remarqua qu'elle était certainement sur le point de pleurer.

\- _Je...,_ commença-t-elle

Mais Rosalya la coupa en la prenant dans ses bras. Amélia écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vient, ce sentiment qui la bouffait jours après jour. Mais rien, aucune panique ne monta dans sa gorge, aucune peur, elle se sentait bien. Alors doucement, prudemment elle répondit à cette étreinte.

_\- Rosalya..._  
_\- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ? Pourquoi t'as coupé les pond ?_  
\- _Je suis désolé... Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu_.

Ou si ? Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

La jeune femme blonde se détacha de son ancienne amie et l'observa. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle s'était indéniable, mais quoi ? Son regard bleu avant si pétillant s'était ternie elle semblait comme éteinte et ça lui serra le cœur. Pendant 4 ans, elle avait oscillé entre l'inquiétude et la colère comme un peu près tous ceux qui tenaient à cette fille. En vérité personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue, ils étaient dans le flou pendant trop longtemps et la vie continuait. Cependant à cet instant précis, Rosalya sut, elle sut que tous ces mois à se ronger les sangs et à pleurer son amie n'était pas futile. La personne qui se tenait devant elle n'était plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait connu. Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de grave.  
Elle respira un coup et agit de la meilleure façon qu'elle put trouver. Elle sourit et lui saisit le bras en l'entraînant avec elle.

\- Tu vas à la fac toi aussi ?! Allez viens ! Ah tu m'as tellement manqué ! T'as loupé plein de truc je te raconterais ! Il paraît qu'il y a des profs vachement sexy ici, j'ai hâte de voir ! Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais j'ai Leigh mais regarde n'a jamais fait de mal !

Elle avait enchaîné tout ça à une telle vitesse qu'Amélia se demanda comment elle faisait pour respirer. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'était bien sa Rosa.

Du coin de l'œil, la blonde vis ce sourire. Voilà c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aidera, comme ça qu'elle comptait retrouver son amie. Bien sûr les questions fourmillaient dans sa tête mais ce sera pour une autre fois, car cette fois-ci elle ne la laissera plus partir.

En entrant dans la faculté, elles croisèrent deux filles. L'une était un peu typée avec de beaux cheveux bouclés bien noir. Elle s'en prenait à l'autre, l'insultant à cause de son look branché gothique.

Rosalya fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à remette à sa place la petite peste quand celle-ci fit mine de pousser la gothique. Et c'est alors que tout naturellement Amélia lui fonça dedans, littéralement. Elles tombèrent toute deux devant la stupéfaction de tous.

_\- Ça fait quoi d'être celle qui prend ? _lui cracha Amélia  
_\- Mais t'es tarée !_

Rosalya vient alors à son secours en la relevant puis elle adressa un regard dédaigneux à la harceleuse.

\- _Je serais toi je partirais en faisant profil bas. Les personnes qui rabaissent les autres ne vaut généralement pas la peine d'être entendues,_ lui dit-elle en passant son chemin traînant derrière elle son amie fraîchement retrouvée.

Une fois qu'elles furent assez loin la bonde éclata de rire.

_\- Oh la vache tu me surprendras toujours toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas.._

Mensonge.

_\- Dit Rosa, ils sont devenue quoi les autres ? Y en a beaucoup à la fac ?_

Ladite Rosa tiqua à son surnom, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, ça faisait du bien.

_\- Oh euh, à la fac il y a Mélodie, Priya, Alexy, Nathaniel y est inscrit je crois mais ne t'attends pas à le voir. Il a disons beaucoup changé, personne ne l'avais vu venir celle-là d'ailleurs. Je te raconterais. Et, _elle hésita_, il ne vient pas souvent non plus mais il y a Castiel._

La jeune femme frémit à l'entente de ce nom, Castiel. Jamais elle ne pourra le regarder dans les yeux après ça... Non, non elle ne devait pas y repenser. Le docteur Smith avait dit qu'elle devait avancer, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. Elle serra les poings et se focalisa sur son amie qui était repartie pour un monologue.

\- _Tu vas loger où en fait ?_Demanda Rosalya en pointant sa valise  
_\- Je vais prendre une chambre sur le campus._  
-_Ah mais il faut que t'aille voir le référent alors qu'il te donne tes clefs et ton numéro de chambre._  
_\- Je ne savais pas, _souffla-t-elle  
_\- Fais pas cette tête je vais t'accompagner._  
_\- Merci Rosa,_ fit-elle avec un sourire

Ils étaient fugaces mais ils étaient là ses petits sourires et cela redonnait de plus en plus d'espoirs à la blonde.

_\- Tiens c'est ici,_ dit-elle en pointant un bureau, _faut que tu parles à ce type._

Le type en question, légèrement ventripotent, semblait vouloir être partout sauf à sa place. Il parlait avec une lassitude alarmante.  
Lorsqu'Amélia pénétra dans le bureau il ne releva même pas la tête.

\- _Nom, prénom, cursus?_  
_\- Williams Amélia, en 5ème année d'arts._

Il examina sa liste puis se tourna vers un panneau rempli de clefs et chercha celle de la jeune fille.

_\- Chambre 206,_ dit-il, _et non vous ne pourrait pas changer de colocataire pas la peine de revenir dans 20 minutes._

Il saisit une clef et il la juta sans force sur le bureau.

_\- Il y a une erreur je devais avoir une chambre personnelle car je viens d'un programme spécial._

Il relava les yeux vers elle et la regarda pour la première fois.

_-Ah c'est vous la réinsertion je suis désolé mais suite à un manque de place il n'y a pas de chambre individuelle cette année. Voulez-vous tout même garder la chambre ?_

Non.

_\- Oui je n'ai pas le choix apparemment._

Elle prit la clef et rejoignit son amie sans vraiment regarder devant elle et se cogna à ce qui devait être un torse. Finalement centaine chose ne changeait pas. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva confrontée à un homme plutôt jeune aux yeux vert avec la peau légèrement basanée. Un apollon grec, voilà ce qu'elle pensa. Elle recula rapidement ne supportant pas la proximité d'un homme qui plus est inconnu.

_\- Pardon je ne vous avais pas vu._  
_\- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle. Je suis Rayan Zaidi votre professeur d'art moderne et contemporain, ravi de vous rencontrer._  
_-Comment savez-vous que je suis en arts?_  
_\- Je l'ai déduit à votre façon de vous tenir et votre habilité à marcher._  
_\- Pardon ?_  
_\- Je l'ai surtout entendu tout à l'heure, _dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de la contourner et de rentrer dans le bureau.

Devant elle se tenait à présent Rosalya avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_\- Il est trop craquant celui-là !_  
\- _Je ne cherche personne en ce moment._  
_\- Ça ne coûte rien de tester !_  
\- _Mais c'est un prof_.  
_\- Et alors ?_ fit-elle avec malice ce qui fit rire son amie

Rire, ça faisait longtemps se dit Amélia, finalement elle avait bien fait de revenir. Avec Rosalya elle se sentait plus légère, plus apte à oublier.

Oui c'était vraiment une bonne chose.


	3. Chapter 2 Rehabilitation

\- _Oh il faut que tu viennes ce soir !_

Amélia, qui était occupée à ranger ses affaires, fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- _Ce soir ?! _  
_\- Oui on sort avec Alexy et Priya ! _  
\- _Tu crois qu'ils auraient envie de me revoir_ ?

Rosalya qui s'était assise sur l'un des deux lits pencha la tête sur le côté. Quelle serait la réaction de ses amis à ce retour que plus personne n'espérait. Il faudra certainement amadouer un peu Alexy. Priya quant à elle, la blonde ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ne soit jamais demandée de nouvelle de leur amie. En vrais, sur certaine chose cette fille restait très discrète.

\- _Je pense oui. Dans le fond tu nous as beaucoup manqué._  
_\- Hm.. J'ai envie de vous revoir, crois-moi, mais je ne peux pas sortir le soir._  
_\- Pourquoi ?_

Comment lui dire ? Amélia ne se sentait pas prête à en parler, surtout à ses anciens amis. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- _Amy ?_

Elle sursauta, ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avais appelée comme ça.  
Elle réfléchit, elle n'était pas revenue pour stagner mais pour avancer.

\- _Je.. Je vais venir._

Non, non, non, tout son être lui criait de faire marche arrière. Elle devait prendre sur elle. La jeune femme serra les poings et s'enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.  
Respire, elle se forçait à prendre de longue respiration pour rester calme.  
Rosalya ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la panique naissante de son amie et s'empressa de saisir son téléphone.

\- _C'est génial ! Je préviens les autres qu'il y aura une personne en plus,_ annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Puis elle se leva d'un bon.

\- _Oh mince c'est l'heure ça ? Je vais être à la bourre ! Bon ma belle je trace hein mais pour ce soir c'est OP, aller bisous et euh... Ne part pas hein ? _  
_\- T'en fais pas, je compte rester cette fois_, répondit Amélia avec un fin sourire.

Sans prévenir la blonde la pris dans ses bras. Rosalya retient tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que son amie était bien ici avec elle.  
Puis pressée elle embrassa son amie et quitta les lieux. En sortant du bâtiment, la blonde tomba sur une des affiches du prochain concert de Castiel.  
Et lui comment allait-il réagir ? Devrait-elle le prévenir ? Elle ne se sentait pas la mieux placée pour parler avec lui. Ah si seulement Lysandre n'était pas parti à la campagne, il avait toujours les mots qui fallait lui. Elle soupira et sortit son téléphone.

"**_Il faut que je te parle._**"

Voilà envoyé. Peut-être qu'elle devrait également envoyer un message à Lysandre après tout ils étaient très proche à l'époque aussi. Coup d'œil sur l'heure affiché, plus tard elle allait être en retard.

Amélia souffla revoir Rosalya lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle espérait que les autres soient aussi compréhensifs qu'elle mais elle ne se leurrait pas certain lui en voudraient. Son esprit vagabonda et l'image d'un rockeur aux cheveux rouge lui apparut. Son cœur se serra, il lui manquait terriblement. Comme elle aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant. Si elle pouvait retrouver ses bras et y rester pour toujours. Mais jamais elle ne devrait le revoir. Jamais elle ne pourrait se tenir à nouveau devant lui. Elle fixait le sol, il y aura toujours se vide au fond d'elle.

Aller il faut penser à autre chose.

Elle venait de finir de ranger ses affaires quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la peste qu'elle avait envoyée au sol plus tôt dans la matinée

_\- C'est pas vrai ?!_ s'écria la nouvelle venue

La brune ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui tourna le dos.

\- _Je vais demander à changer de colocataire, aucune envie de rester avec toi ! _  
_\- Tu ne peux pas_, lui dis calmement Amélia en s'asseyant sur un lit.  
\- _Quoi !? _  
\- _Ils ne te changeront pas de chambre, l'administration a était clair là-dessus tout à l'heure._

Elle grogna et entra dans la chambre.

\- _D'accord alors moi c'est Yeleen et je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amie donc si tu me laisse mon espace je ne te ferrais pas chier._  
_\- J'ai une règles, passait 20h la porte doit être fermée à_ _clef sinon je te scalperais pendant la nuit_, _je suis Amélia_.

La métisse se tendit.

\- _T'es sérieuse là ?! D'où tu me menace pétasse !?_

Amélia se redressa et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- _À 20h la porte sera fermée à clef,_ dit-elle calmement, _c'est compris ?_

Cette fille était bizarre, Yeleen sentait quelque chose de dérangeant émaner d'elle. Son regard lui glaçait le sang. Elle tourna la tête.

\- _Tu ne t'approche pas de moi et ce sera bon, compris ? _  
_\- D'accord,_ répondit simplement Amélia avant de s'éloigner.

L'ambiance se fit alors moins lourde.

\- _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!_

Yeleen se sentait toujours insultée mais elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas lui exploser au visage. Les réactions de la fille en face d'elle étaient imprévisible et cela l'effrayait  
Amélia, qui entre temps avait saisi un livre, releva les yeux vers sa colocataire.

\- _Je suis en réinsertion social suite à 4 ans en hôpital psychiatrique._

Ça c'est plus facile à dire devant une inconnue apparemment.  
La métisse faillit s'étouffer, elle se foutait d'elle non ? Mais en la voyant si calme et sérieuse, elle devait admettre l'évidence que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai.

\- _Ah._

Non elle ne voulait pas s'épancher sur le sujet. Yeleen n'était pas bête, son esprit fit le lien avec son comportement. Sa colère retomba d'un seul coup, comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui réessaye d'apprendre les codes sociaux. Évidement elle ne la portait toujours pas dans son cœur mais pour l'instant elle la laisserait tranquille et fermerait cette foutu porte.

Rosalya prenait en note ce que son professeur de droit disait. Il leur expliquait le programme qu'ils allaient étudier cette année. Cependant elle n'était pas très concentrée, la rencontre qu'elle avait fait plutôt l'avait toute retournée. Soudain elle sentit son mobile vibrer, elle le sortit de sa poche.

"**_Qu'est-ce que t'as encore la tornade ?_** "

Castiel lui avait répondu.

"**_Écoute je ne sais pas trop où tu en es mais faut que je te dise quelque chose_**"

Comment lui amenée la chose ?

" **_Je sais pas ce que tu veux mais t'es toujours pas mon type de nana hein ;)_**"

\- _Pff, toujours le même personnage,_ souffla Rosalya avec un sourire.

"**_C'est au sujet d'Amy, elle est revenue_**."

Bon le tact elle repassera.  
Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas tout de suite et la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas due.

" **_Je veux rien savoir _**"

Bon c'était dit. La jeune fille fut déçu de cette réponse mais d'un autre côté elle si attendait. La perte d'Amélia avait été destructrice pour le rockeur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Qu'il n'avait jamais compris et accepté cette disparition. Il avait sombré dans une sorte de dépression pendant un bon moment et puis avec le temps il s'était repris. Il avait mis sa peine et sa hargne dans sa musique. Aujourd'hui son groupe a pris de l'ampleur, il était devenu une célébrité locale. Ça ne lui ai pas monté à la tête pour autant il avait gardé contact avec ses amis et seul eux pouvait encore voir le trou béant qu'Amy lui avait laissait dans la poitrine.

Rosalya essaya de se reconcentrer sur son cours, quand son portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

" **_Elle va bien ? _**"

Pouvait-on dire qu'elle allait bien ?

" **_Je sais pas trop_** "

" **_Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit_** **_?_**"

Pas grand-chose, Rosalya avait compris qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose mais elle avait préféré lui laisser le temps d'en parler. Les questions recommençaient à se multiplier dans sa tête. Une autre vibration la ramena sur terre.

" **_?_** "

" **_Castiel je crois que tu devrais la voir _**"


	4. Chapter 3 reunion

Amelia attendait son amie. Rosalya ne lui avait pas dit ou ils devaient se retrouver et il était hors de question qu'elle sorte seule à cette heure-ci. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois sa montre.

« **19H02** »

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté, ce qu'elle était bête.

\- _Allez respire_, se répété-t-elle, _respire._

Soudain on toqua à la porte et Amélia sursauta.

\- _Qui est-ce ?!_

Sa voix était tremblante.

\- _Tu veux que ce soit qui_ ? Répondit Rosalya.

Qu'elle idée évidement que c'était son amie, elle devait vraiment se calmer. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. La blonde la regarda de haute en bas.

\- _Fallait me le dire si tu voulais un coup de main pour ta tenue tu sais,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Amélia qui ne souhaitait pas forcement se faire remarquer trouvé que sa veste et son jean approprié.

\- _Je suis bien comme ça…_

\- _Mais tu pourrais être mieux !_

\- _Je ne préfère pas._

Plus Rosalya avancer vers elle, plus Amy reculait.

\- _S'il te plait Rosa.._

\- _Bon d'accord mais avec une poitrine pareille se cacher ainsi c'est du gaspillage._

Justement une des raisons pour laquelle elle évité maintenant tout t-shirts n'ayant pas de col haut.

Rosalya ne se laissa pas pour autant démonté et passa vite à autre chose, Alexy et Priya les attendais déjà au bar. Elle empoigna donc son amie et l'entraîna dehors.

\- _Tu vas voir ce n'est pas loin_, lui disait-elle.

\- _Hm hm_

En effet le bar en question se situait à deux rues de l'université. Le soleil déclinée peu à peu et Amy se forçait à ne pas y penser. La devanture de l'établissement était sympa et il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde en terrasse. Amélia déglutit il y avait quand même pas mal de personne. En entra son regard se dirigea tout de suite vers un gros point bleu pétant, quatre ans avec la même couleur il devait vraiment l'aimer. La panique de se retrouver en foule fut vite remplacée par l'inquiétude et l'impatience de revoir d'anciens amis.

Alexy se frayait un chemin vers Rosalya quand il aperçut la personne qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Son sens de l'équilibre pris un coup et il faillit tomber à la renverse. Est-ce qu'il avait trop bu ?

Voyant le jeune home complètement déboussolé, Amy en déduit que Rosalya n'avait rien dit aux deux autres. Elle se retourna vers elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- _Je me disais bien que j'avais zappé quelque chose, _fit cette dernière avec désinvolture.

Alexy arriva alors à leur hauteur.

\- _Euh… Salut ? On a une table là-bas_, dit-il hésitant.

Il repartit automatiquement avec la lenteur et la rigidité d'un robot.

\- _Je crois qu'il a frisé_, chuchota Rosalya dans l'oreille de la brune.

Les filles le suivirent sans osé piper mot et ils arrivèrent devant une table ronde à laquelle était assise une jolie indienne

qui semblait regarder ses mail sur son téléphone.

\- _Priya… on sera quatre finalement_, lui dit Alexy encore sous le choc.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- _Amy ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !_

Alexy la regardait incrédule, la situation lui échappé totalement. Priya se leva et embrassa les deux nouvelles venues puis tout le monde s'assit. Les filles se mirent malgré elles à fixait le garçon.

\- _Alexy ? _questionna doucement Rosalya

\- _Hm ?_

\- _Tout va bien_ ? continua-t-elle

\- _J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension._

\- _Je vois ça, _rigola Priya

Amy se frotta ses paumes sur son pantalon, elle avait les mains moites. L'attitude de l'indienne la calmait un peu mais la présence des gens autours l'empêchait de se détendre.

\- _Donc Amélia est revenu ?_ questionna Alexy perplexe

\- _En effet_, lui répondit Rosalya avec un sourire

\- _Et tout est normal là ?_

Le jeune homme dévisageait son ancienne amie. Il semblait avoir réussi à retrouver ses esprits. Ses poings se serrèrent, la colère lui montait au joues.

\- _Alex…_ commença la blonde

\- _Tu te fous de moi ?! Elle ne peut pas revenir comme une fleur après nous avoir rayé de sa vie pendant 4 ans !_

Amélia baissa la tête et essaya de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

\- Je… Je suis désolé..

\- Tu peux oui ! C'était quoi le problème ? On n'était pas assez bien pour la nouvelle vie de Madame ?!

La jeune fille se ratatinait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

\- _Mais répond bordel_ _!_ cria-t-il d'une voix suppliante en frappant sur la table

Toute la tablé sursauta et lorsqu'Amélia releva la tête, elle s'aperçu que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu pleurait.

\- _Alexy …_

\- _Je te croyais mon amie… je croyais qu'on comptait pour toi mais t'as pas tenue trois mois avant de nous jeter à la poubelle_…

Alexy ne retenait pas ses larmes et le cœur d'Amélia se déchira encore un peu plus.

\- _Je… Alexy… Tu es l'une des personnes qui a compté le plus dans ma vie_

\- _Alors pourquoi ?!_ s'écria-t-il désorienté

La jeune fille se tendit encore plus. Rosalya essayer de réconforter leur amie mais tous avec les yeux fixé sur elle. La blonde se mordis les lèvres elle ne voulait pas forcer son amie à quoi que ce soit mais elle aussi voulait savoir.

\- _Quand j'étais là-bas je… et, elle essaya de respirer, j'ai.. j'ai_

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

\- _Amy ! _s'inquiéta Rosalya

\- _Ça.. Ça va…_

\- _Ça suffit, _intervient Priya,_ tu n'es pas obligé dans parler tout suite, n'est-ce pas Alexy ?_

Il regardait Amélia avec des yeux rond. Ses sourcils remontaient vers le haut. C'était plus facile de croire qu'elle les avait abandonnés, c'était plus facile de haïr que d'imaginer le pire. Mais sous ses yeux la personne qu'il voyait autrefois comme un pilier n'était à présent plus rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il culpabilisait ? Pourquoi il avait envie de la serré dans ses bras. Il s'était tellement sentit délaissé ses dernières années, elle était partie, son frère était partie, ses parents c'était séparé. Alors pourquoi elle semblait plus souffrir que lui ? Il avait tellement envie de revenir à l'époque ou tous étaient joyeux. Ce temps de rire et de bêtise. Il l'observa attentivement pour noter tous les changements. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, sa peau plus pâle, ses yeux avait perdu leur étincelle, elle ne souriait pas. Cette fille qui était autrefois un vrai rayon de soleil semblait s'être éteinte.

\- _Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à revenir, je t'en prie_…

La brune le regarda, il semblait au bord de craquer à nouveau. Elle chercha ses mots, c'était tellement dur de leur faire face. Elle se sentait si misérable.

\- _Je n'étais pas prête… Ils disaient que je n'étais pas prête, je n'étais pas prête_

Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas y pensait. Elle se redressa d'un bon.

\- _Il faut que je rentre !_

\- _Quoi ? Non !_ s'exclama le garçon en se levant à son tour

Il essaya de s'approché mais elle s'écarta rapidement et sortie d'une trombe ignorant les appels plaintifs qui lui disait de revenir. Elle n'avait pas passé assez de temps dans le bar pour qu'il fasse nuit, elle en soupirait de soulagement. L'université pas loin elle serait y certainement même rentrée avant 20 heure.

En traversant une des ruelles, la jeune femme croisa deux hommes déjà imbibés. Elle baissa la tête et accéléra le pas en fermant les yeux. La peur commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle sortie, p*tin !

Un des gars la bouscula en passant sans s'en soucier et continua sa route. Amélia, elle se retrouva au sol. Ses jambes venaient de la lâcher, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle se mit à hurler. Le simple contact de cet ivrogne venait de faire ressortir tous ses démons. Elle était comme folle dans une sorte de transe, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que les deux poivreau était déjà loin et que quelqu'un accourait vers elle.

Des bras d'homme essayèrent de la relevais mais le résultat fut pire. Elle devait encore plus hystérique et se mit à se débattre.

\- _NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! NON !_ répétait-elle en boucle.

\- _Amy ! Amy regarde-moi ! Calme-toi_ ! lui intimait une voix

Des mèches de cheveux dorées dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait terrifiée ce qu'on lui disait la touché à peine.

\- _C'est moi ! C'est moi Nathaniel ! je ne te ferais pas de mal je t'en prie calme toi !_

Tremblante de partout, elle leva lentement les yeux.


End file.
